


Imagine you’re a heavily pregnant CEO of a company....

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Exhibitionism, Gen, Humiliation, Lactation, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Public Birth, Unplanned Pregnancy, erotic birth, labor fetish, multiples pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you’re a heavily pregnant CEO of a company....

Imagine you’re a heavily pregnant CEO of a company, two weeks overdue and too huge to walk properly. Your job was far too important to you to compromise it for a lousy birth. You didn’t sleep your way to the top for nothing. In fact, your pretty damn sure the child that stirred in your heavy womb was a byproduct of your “promotion”, some higher up you passed by months ago. Yes, you loved and prepared for the baby, rubbing your oversized stomach and cooing to the active fetus inside, who seemed to have too much energy to be punching in four different places at once, but your job took priority, and maternity leave was never an option.  
Especially not now, during the most important meeting of your life. All the big wigs of bigger companies than yours gathered, a plan to see which one would be best to absorb the company and put you at the top of the food chain, and all you could think about was the constant pressure on your cervix since the morning. You sat in your chair, belly sagging between your legs as you tried to breath through the strange pain, hand rubbing around your popped belly button and stretch marks from a stomach you couldn’t put your arms around anymore.

It started with sharp pains in the morning, and you blamed the coffee that went bad, though you bought it only a week ago. As you pulled your much too tight shirt over your big belly, twinging with contractions, every excuse was in the back of your mind, even labor. Even though you were huge, you denied labor, trying everything you could to keep your baby in your womb, though you denied just how big you were. Labor just wasn’t an option. Except right now. You shifted in your fancy leather chair, ankles twisted together despite your belly being so big and full you needed to sit with your legs spread far apart. You wanted to open them wide, hold them apart as you struggled to give birth to a two week overdue baby. You just couldn’t and kept your slutty legs closed. Someone asked if you were alright, and you merely grunted, feeling the child shift in your too full womb. Are you sure you’re having only one? Your stomach heaves, and you groan again, hands going out to clutch your sensative skin. A button pops off, then several more with each contraction, forcing your shirt to show off tight red skin and the outline of a baby ready to be born.

You cough and subtly move your thighs apart, just a bit before you feel your chair gush with your broken water. Oh god, oh god its coming, it is coming right now. You hack to cover your yelp as red hot pokers of contractions stick all over your trembling belly, and your baby slips down into your birth canal. Not good, definately not good. You definately cannot mess this up, not for shit. Its far too important. Still your body forces your legs wide apart, though you try to keep them shut. Your hand is on your stomach again, after another lurch from your child, head pressing down into your cervix. You let out an embarassing whimper, catching the attention of all. Hiding it with a gruff, continue, you distract them long enough for them not to notice your eyes pop open as your baby pushes down into your canal even more, your whole womb struggling to give birth in your nice new pants. You take off your jacket, lip trembling as you work on trying to unbutton your pants. This baby is coming, right now, today. People don’t point out the twin streams of milk pouring down your open chest and jiggling breasts, knowing how damn intimidating you are, and your slight gasps as you feel your entrance crowning with a much too big baby. You’ve been forcing it off for far too long now, and you’re paying the consequences. You can’t take it anymore and shift, baby suddenly moving way down into you as you throw your legs over the sides of the chair, and continue to try and take your pants off. Even if you’re horrified to give birth right now, you cannot, under any circumstances, birth into your pants. You can’t hold it back anymore, and began to moan, hand rubbing all over your big stomach, trying to calm the child inside, the whole meeting screeching to a halt as your job, all your work clawing to the top dissolving as you rip off your pants and boxers, and your legs are thrown up high to expose your stretched hole, baby’s head crowing, entrance forced to open wide, your pride and joy almost out. No longer having any shame, you grunt, and begin to push, all while getting out of the chair, on all fours to force this baby out of you, stomach dangling down, swaying and clenching with each heaving push.

“CONTINUE!!” You scream as you push, silence being broken by your screeching and moaning as the baby slowly comes out of you. The head pops out, and you scream, feeling the shoulders stuck, fluids staining the expensive carpet. This is completely humiliating. All your life you’ve been nothing but professional, dressing nicely and being the best there is, and now you’re on all fours, moaning with each pain, the burning slowly becoming more and more pleasurable until it drives you crazy with orgasm after orgasm, one hand down to rub yourself into submission, the whole of the meeting having gotten up to stare at your ass, baby still stuck at its widest part. With a few more grunts and pushes, after only fifteen minutes you give a shove, and it falls out with a cry. You’re about to turn around when you feel your stomach twinge again. Oh no… With a hand on your belly you find the source of all the active movements. Another baby is in your womb and needs to come out. Now.

The next baby is even more horrifying to birth to, because you realized just then how wonderful it feels trying to push your offspring out of your tight hole. Everyone is physically uncomfortable, tents in their pants, hands moving down to touch themselves as you scream, oh yes, its coming!!!! its cominggggggggg!! and struggle to stroke yourself under your stomach. When your second baby comes out, leaving your womb empty, another ceo comes up to your sweaty, shaking body and touches your shoulders. “Despite these events,” he says, over the crying of the twins, and his own obvious boner. “I think we can give you that promotion if you promise to get swollen with quads next time.” you nod. Nothing is going to compromise this job, no way, you think as you wiggle your ass high into the air. Besides, you’ve never thought that giving birth could be so goddamn rewarding. Ceos line up to fuck you, and three months later, you’re just as big with the children of god knows how many of your coworkers, eager to give birth again.


End file.
